Skellington's Revenge
Story It's Christmastime in YouTube Poop Land, so SpongeBob and various other characters are gathering and preparing to celebrate. But little do they know that the Pumpkin King is out to conquer Christmas, and he's bringing some monstrous help... Deleted Scene this scene opens with Patchy the Pirate on christmas, who almost immediatly asks who wants to kiss his bottom in a bikini, to the kids. pottie the parrot claims he is being gross, but patchy dosn't listen making him upset. Patchy hears and sees three bells, Patricks fake dad with a troll Holds a sign that Says "A Rant", Which patchy ignores. Then Patchy says its story time. he then starts the story by saying how christmas specials were almost cancelled "forever". Plot The YouTube Poop opens with a narrater "who turns out to be the captain". As MoBrosStudios' previous works fly around the screen in picture frames, Captain asks us if we knew where MoBrosStudios had been this year tells us its about time we did to begin the story. On October 28th, 2012, the mayor of Halloween town anounces that their Halloween YouTube Poop had been cancelled, which leaves Jack Skellington dissapointed. Jacks dog Zero shows him a poster advertising "the MoBrosStudios christmas Poop", and jack gets the evil idea of taking over this YouTube Poop if he can't get his own. On December 24th, 2012, Spongebob Squarepants is seen "flying" over to Sandy Cheeks' tree dome "which is apparenty in space". This turns out to be a game that Patrick Star is playing, which is a game that spongebob is playing. in reality spongebob watches Sandy put up Christmas lights on her tree, which somehow sets Spongebob temporarily on fire. later spongebob is inside the tree dome asking Sandy what christmas is. so Sandy tells him everything she knows though song and dance.At the Krusty Krab, Spongebob tells Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs most of what Sandy told him including how santa cluase "brings you shit" shown in a framed photo of Santa cluase he was given. In Halloween town, Jack is planning his christmas, he teaches three people how to play the Metal version of "We Three Kings" by Steve Ouimette, but this results in a large blast of sound which sends the Mayor flying out the building. later, Sally tells Jack about her vision of his plans, of smoke, fire and a large looming shape, but Jack dosen't listen. Jack then asks Sally to make crack for him but refuses saying that he is being an ass, so jack makes and uses the crack himself. in bikini bottom, spongebob has created a device to send letters in bottles to santa. eventually more people start sending letters; like the tf2 characters heavy, scout, spy, medic and soldier wanting new hats, Ed Edd and Eddy want a new YouTube Poop, and Chris Rock asks for a "Play Boy Magazine" to which spongebob sends him to the surface in a bottle, and Mr Krabs asks for ponies, so he can "have their rear ends cut off". Back in Halloween town, the Mayor visits Jack's home, but Jack (who is behind the door) sends him away while he is hallucinated on crack. back in bikini bottom, Spongebob and Patrick are preparing for christmas, here they have bought a "missle-toe" litterally an toe with a rocket booster, and have managed to decorate a coral tree as a christmas tree, but when Patrick volunteers to be the star on top, he gets impaled through his rear and screams in pain, which is heard from the surface of the sea. That night, Jack has let the Mayor in, and he tells jack that his plan is a bad idea, so Jack sends him away with a broken spirit, but the Mayor tells him he is being an ass before leaving. Jack has a new idea for taking over Christmas so he starts reading a book called "The Olden Guide To Conquering Christmas". Jack then creates a potion and uses to travel to Christmas land to find a strange looking "Bugs Bunny". Jack asks for his help in conquring Christmas to which he evily accepts. Back in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob is about to launch the last letter to Santa when he realizes Squidward hasn't written one yet. Oddly enough Squidward is at a beach enjoying life, when visions of spongebob start to run through his head, the whole thing is a dream and this causes Squidward to wake. He then yells at spongebob for waking him up. In Squidward's house Spongebob somehow instead writes a love letter to terry crews, to which squiward kicks him out. everyone gathers around squidwards house to encourage him to join him but to no avail. squidward goes back to sleep only to woken up by an old car that crashes through his houses right window. the person gets out and everyone believes its Santa Cluase. the stranger holds up a framed picture of of the real Santa Clause. Spongebob looks at the picture he was given earlier and this person looks nothing like the Santa Cluase in his picture. the imposter turns out to be Jack Skellington in disguise and at that moment the picture of Santa becomes a picture of Bugs Bunny which begins to warp and opens up an interdimensional portal, to which Ed, Double-D, Eddy, heavy, medic, spy, scout, soldier, Fluttershy, Patrick and Spongebob are all sucked into. The group wake up to find themselves in another dimension, which is an area surrounded by an impasssble wall, consisting of a gigantic christmas tree with a spire at the top, a large igloo, and a gingerbread village covered by a large storm cloud. Jack suddenly reappears at the base of the tree holding the book, where he starts chanting what it says in the book. The chant summons a gigantic monster with the lower half of a spider styled furnace and the top half of a mangled bugs bunny with devilish eyes, know as "The Hiver" Sadistic Holiday Demon. As the hiver breathes fire in the air, Spongebob passes out, Ed, Patrick, Fluttershy, Double-D and Eddy run for it while Spy, Soldier, Heavy, Medic and Scout stay behind to take on the Hiver. Soldier and Scout move in to attack, dealing some damage to the beast, but the hiver uses its mind controlling power to suck out their souls, killing them. the hiver fires a giant log which separates Spy from Medic and Heavy, they then find out what happened to Soldier and Scout, they were turned into robots "now scout bot and soldier bot" to take them out. Meanwhile Ed, Patrick and Fluttershy are still running and make thier way to the igloo where they meet Patchy the Pirate who hears three bells, and asks them what three bells means. Patrick and Ed assume that it means ice cream, but then Patchy theatens to take their livers. Ed attaches the "missile-toe" to Fluttershy's head to help them fly away; but while celebrating they are knocked out of the air by floating boulders, which results in Patrick falling to his death and being eaten by Patchy. Ed and Fluttershy survive the fall but the Hiver uses its mind controlling powers again, to suck out Fluttershy's soul and turns her into an icy ghost like pony with chainsaws on her hooves, who beheads Patchy and chases Ed out of the igloo. Meanwhile in the gingerbread village, Double-D and Eddy wander though the village streets, where they find out that there are zombie gingerbread men after them. They run for the exit of the village where they are stopped by a large demon nutcracker. Several zombies are shot down by Spy who eventually runs out of bullets, the three are then greeted by the Hiver who breathes fire on the trio, killing them; afterwards they are picked up and eaten. On top of the tree, Jack exclaims that "CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS", but the picture of Santa up there with him, warns him that if he takes over Christmas neither of them will get their holidays back, but Jack turns this down by claiming it doesn't say so in his book. Soon jack realises that its almost midnight, which means that he has almost won. Back on the ground, Medic has been killed by Soldierbot, and the evil forces advance on Ed and Heavy. When all seems lost spongebob finally wakes up from fainting, and Heavy calls him for help. Through gaps in the Hiver's furnace body Spongebob can see whats become of his friends, to which he ingests a strange gear which gives him superpowers and a staff-like sword in an attempt to rescue everyone. the hiver threatens to fire a log at spongebob, but he uses his staff to good use deflecting the attack and knocking the hiver out. As Soldierbot and Scoutbot prepare to attack SpongeBob, Heavy puts on a skyrim helmet and eats a sandvich to give him extra strength. Spongebob and Heavy manage to take out Soldierbot and the mutated Fluttershy, but are surrounded by the devil nutcraker and the zombie gingerbreadmen army. Ed springs into action and rips out a soda from scout bots body taking him out, Ed drinks the soda granting him the ability to fly. Ed grabs Heavy and Spongbob from the overcrowded zombies, but as they pass the hiver, it suddenly wakes up. As they attempt to fly to the top of the tree where Jack is, the zombie gingerbreadmen start to use the devilish nutcraker as a coal firing cannon. When Spongebob tries to stop the attack, his powers time run out, The Hiver imobilzies them in the air for the nutcracker cannon to take a direct hit. As an act of sacrifice, Heavy throws Spongebob onto the branches near the tree spire. But when spongebob gets up he witnesses Heavy and Ed fall to their death from the top of the tree, leaving Spongebob the only survivor. On the spire, Jack reads out the final step to his conquest, "to sacrifice Santa and the last soul to the Hiver". at that moment Jack has a flashback to the day his Halloween YouTube Poop was cancelled, where Jack has a change of heart, and looks at an alternative step in the book, "to abort conquest.. recite summoning chant backwards". Spongebob faces Jack, but Jack uses his power to trap him in one of his many framed pictures. Spongebob asks why he is doing this in the first place, to which Jack tells him that he only wanted to give evreyone a great YouTube Poop because his are always cancelled by Christmas specials and that he won't stop until he does. But spongebob tells him "Why didn't you just ask?" Jack then realizes he could have shared it all along, Spongebob then tells him "wars not what christmas is about!", to which Jack admits that he really has been an ass. Suddenly, the Hiver appears and demands that jack must finish off the steps to their conquest, Spongebob tells the hiver to leave them alone but the Hiver grabs Spongebob from the picture, and tells him that he has lost and that he will rule Halloween. Jack realises his mistake as he won't get his holiday back from the hiver if it succeeds and at that moment, the hiver turns Spongebob to stone killing him; which enrages jack. to this, Jack starts reciting the chant. The souls are freed from the Hiver's furnace and prevent the beast from using its arms. The hiver attempts to breathe fire at jack but Spongebob's soul blocks the fire and tells Jack to finish chanting, Jack completes the chant which finally destroys the Hiver and sends everyone back to Bikini Bottom, including santa who is now free from his framed picture prison. jack starts appoligising to an unconcious spongebob for ruining thier christmas special, and leaves a small present with a large button for him when he wakes up. after this jack gets into trouble from santa for the things he has done and that chris rock "who is still in the bottle" is the only one who makes soup. sudenly santa turns into a walrus and carries jack away into the night.on christmas day spongebob wakes up outside along with everyone else who start emerging from present boxes alive and ok , but squidward asks them from his window what is going on. squidward looks up to see jack on walrus santas back who proclaims merry christmas, to this squidward declares he is insane. at the vey last scene, spongebob presses the button on his present, which causes MoBrosStudios himself to appear, annoucing he is glad to be home. a family picture is taken of MoBrosStudios, spongebob, patrick, ed, double-D, eddy, fluttershy, soldier, scout, heavy medic and spy in a framed photo. mobrosstudios then thanks the viewer for watching and wishes us happy holidays. spongebob is seen flying into the sky creating a mobrostudios themed firework to end the youtube poop. Characters The Nightmare Before Christmas Characters *Jack Skellington *Zero *Mayor of Halloween Town *Sally *Santa Claus Spongebob Squarepants Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Patchy the Pirate Team Fortress 2 Characters *Heavy *Scout *Medic *Spy *Soilder Ed Edd n Eddy Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters *Fluttershy Others Characters Characters from Others *Black Hiver *MoBrosStudios *Chris Rock *Thomas the Tank Engine with His Driver *The 4 Pootis Heavys Cameos *Candace Flynn (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *Mario Head (Picture is Shown in the Beginning, When Jack got High) *Fairy Wonka (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *Ciardha (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *Rolf (Picture is Shown in the Beginning, When Jack got High) *E.V.I.L. Lemon (Picture is Shown when Spongebob remove Lemon Cruse from Squidward) *The Moon *Gay Luigi *Beauty *Christopher Walken *Nostalgia Critic *Alfred Hitchcock *Dean Martin *Boo's *Mario *Genie *The King *Mad Hatter and March Hare *Troll Face * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Squirtle * Serperior * Chespin * Froakie * Fletchinder * Zazu * Hawlucha * Riolu * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Pumbaa * Doki * Gabi * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore *Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy *Pinkie Pie *Derpy Hooves *Demoman *Dolan (Pls) *Great Deku Tree *Servant Grunt (and Even a Sound for the Evil Gingerbread Men's) *MOAR Karbs *Oogie Boogie *Shine Sprite *Terry Crews *Super Macho Man *Eustace Bagge *Pac-Man (Sound for Evil Ginerbread Men's) *Phineas and Ferb *Charmisse *The Walrus *Cerberus Deleted *Potty the Parrot *Samus Aran *Yoko Littner * James (Thomas) *Mike Wazowski as Patrick's Dad Transcript Check in Skellington's Revenge/Transcript Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine with Pile of Coal.png Ed Edd n Eddy SR.png Chris Rock SR.png Fluttershy,Pinkie,Derpy,SpongeBob&Mr.Krabs.png Charmisse.png The 4 Pootis Heavys.png IMG 1121.jpg|the photo of the main cast at the end. Music List *0:02 -- "Opening" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *1:05 -- "Brothers in Arms" from "Halo" *1:35 -- "Hallelujah Chorus" by George Frideric Handel *2:43 -- "We Three Kings" Metal version by Steve Ouimette *3:43 -- Main theme from "The Three Stooges" *3:46 -- "Snow" from "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" *4:32 -- "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd *5:16 -- "Making Christmas" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *5:41 -- "Hooktail Castle" from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" *5:48 -- "Trepak" from "The Nutcracker Suite" *6:08 -- "Jack and Sally Montage" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *6:35 -- Main theme from "The Omen" *6:54 -- "If We Hold on Together" from "The Land before Time" *7:10 -- "Freezeezy Peak" from "Banjo-Kazooie" *7:21 -- "Sirena Beach" from "Super Mario Sunshine" *8:00 -- "Mr. X" from "Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles" *8:28 -- "First Ghosts" from "Luigi's Mansion" *8:58 -- "Luigi Sucked into Painting" from "Luigi's Mansion" *9:31 -- "Here Comes Trouble" from "Banjo-Tooie" *9:48 -- "Holiday Trash Hill" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge" *12:39 -- "Difficult" from "One Piece" *13:57 & 17:18 -- "This Dark Chamber" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *14:15 -- "Carol of the Bells" Orchestration by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra *16:04 -- "Christmas Eve Montage" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *16:48 & 17:33 -- "Another Idol Has Replaced Me" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *17:51 -- "Who Was That Lying Dead" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *20:01 -- "Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon *21:01 -- "Finale/Reprise" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Video Trivia and Goofs *heavy doesn't know what Spongebob is; so he refers to him as "Cheese Man" * 3:21 Jack Say's "This is Halloween!" and Kick Sally to the Pit it was been Parodied from 300 *When everyone is being sucked into the Bugs Bunny painting: this is a play on Luigi getting sucked into the Bowser painting in Luigi's Mansion. *"Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon the finale song which originally played at the end, had to be taken down due to a Content ID claim. Category:YouTube Poop Category:Videos Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Disney Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Family Guy Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Nintendo Category:Thomas the Tank Engine